


Blob Ghost

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blob ghosts, Gen, Oneshot, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny encounters some blob ghosts.  They are hungry.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Blob Ghost

Danny walked down the stairs with a sandwich, intending to eat it in the lab, so that he could soak up some ectoplasmic rays from the portal. That way, he could feed both his halves at the same time, and wind up with a nice, balanced meal. He couldn't do that as often as he liked, because his parents were so often down here, but they were out today, checking out a haunted house (it wasn't) in Elmerton. He had the house, and the lab, to himself.

He sunk down into a rolling office chair, his parents used them down here, and started looking around as he ate his sandwich. His parents had been pretty busy down here the past few days, and they had moved some things around. They also hadn't been very clean. There were green globs of ectoplasm everywhere.

Who would get to clean that up, he wondered? Probably him, based on past events. He rolled his eyes. Well, as long as none of it was actually corrosive, ghost-destroying slime, he was fine with that. But seriously, he was starting to see why Jazz called Mom and Dad irresponsible and immature.

Then he saw one of the globs move. He lowered his sandwich back to his plate, and put it aside. It wasn't unheard of for ectoplasm to move independently, but that had struck Danny as rather purposeful. There it went again! It scooted over to cover a smaller, chunkier bit of ectoplasm. Interestingly, it didn't leave a smear on the table behind it, and it didn't really stretch out or deform, like he'd expect it to.

He stood up, and walked around so he could see the blob's other side. His eyes widened as he realized that the blob, too, had eyes. Dark, shiny, soulful eyes. The blob was a ghost. A little blob ghost. He took a step forward, and, belatedly, his ghost sense went off.

He laughed, making the blob ghost start. Danny suppressed another laugh, and instead made little reassuring noises. He looked around more carefully, and saw that a number of the larger 'ectoplasm globs' were actually blob ghosts, and were chasing down the actual globs of ectoplasm to eat them. Danny was charmed. He wondered what they felt like, and if they would be terribly upset if he touched them.

After a moment of thought, Danny slowly approached the first blob ghost. He got closer, and closer, and closer, then he was close enough to touch, and the ghost didn't seem terrible upset by that, so he did, starting to pet it. The blob, instead of being afraid, began to purr.

Danny giggled. The little ghost felt a lot like the more solid part of his ghostly tail: cool, soft, and plush. It was just a little squishier. It was also, on closer inspection, just slightly transparent. Looking through it, Danny thought that he could see its core.

It was cute. Very cute. Especially the way it ate the ectoplasm. Reminded of food, and not wanting to outstay his welcome with the little ghost, Danny returned to his sandwich. As he ate, he watched the ghosts eat. They were cute. Also, they were doing his chores for him.

But there wasn't an infinite amount of ectoplasm lying around the lab. Once the ghosts were finished with that, they lifted off the various lab surfaces, and flew over to Danny, squishing into him. They were very different from the will-o-the-wisps Danny knew, but they had the same sort of friendly feeling. He giggled.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I can get you some more."


End file.
